


Remedy Lost: Chiaki Yandere Fanfic

by nekoshy13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Human Nanami Chiaki, Love Potion/Spell, Out of Character, Stalking, Yandere, wrong medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshy13/pseuds/nekoshy13
Summary: a Komanami fanfic that was requested by Ritsu my friend! This one takes place in a non despair Hope's Peak Academy. Junko & Class 78 is also not in this. Nagito tries to help solve Chiaki's sleeping problem but it ends up backfiring.





	Remedy Lost: Chiaki Yandere Fanfic

"Chiaki, how are you this morning?" Nagito waving. Today was the second to last day before the deadline for making bunny & bear straps to sell at the school fair. Chiaki sat down in front of Nagito with her tray of breakfast.

"Yawn, Good morning Nagito. I'm somewhat ok. Still a little tired from last night."

"Was you up playing video games again?" before she could answer him, her head head was tilting backwards and snoozing. She kept leaning until Nagito put his hand on her back to support her up. She woke up and began eating her jelly covered toast. 

When finished, both of them threw their trays away and walked to the classroom together. When they inside, the school day was spent making the last of what they needed. Afterwards, Chiaki and Nagito were stuck being put to clean up while the others left for home. Nagito swept the floor and Chiaki cleaned the window. When putting the cleaning supplies away, They sat the desks to for a break.

"Chiaki you hungry?" He asked.

"Sure, would you like go somewhere and get a bite to eat?" 

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just, you really want to invite me to dinner?"

" Of course! Friends always ask each other to dinner." 

"Well, I guess I can't turn an opportunity like that down." Nagito rubbed the back of his neck. 

Chiaki and Nagito went inside the store and bought a few ingredients for dinner. They got to Chiaki's house and Chiaki called for her parents. However no reply. Guess they were still gone for work. Chiaki laid the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and them pulled out to prep for cooking.

"Hey Nanami-san, if you want I can get started cooking while you go take a quick shower." Nagito offered.

"You sure? You're my guest, so wouldn't that be rude?"

"No, of course not! Besides, you should go shower filth off from being around me all day!"

"Ok, just be careful not to burn yourself alright?" 

"Don't worry about me!"

While chiaki was in the bathroom, Nagito put his plan into motion. He went to his bag that had a bottle of some sleeping pills. He dropped a few into the boiling pot of noodles. Watching as the dissolved into the water, he later add the flavor packets in. He heard the shower water turn off and rushed to finish up. Add the chopped vegetables and stir them in. 

Chiaki came out of the bathroom, her hair was still wet and had a towel on her neck. Her PJs consisted of Pink shorts and a pacman shirt. Nagito took one look and then turned away to grab an empty bowl from the shelf. Only for it to fall on his head. Chiaki went to grab the bowl from Nagito's head. Standing on her toes to reach for it. She end up pressing her chest against his back. 

"Nanami-san, what are you doing?" Nagito kept his face from turning around.

"I'm grabbing the bowl before it slips and breaks." she pushes off him and goes to the pot with a ladle. 

"Be careful it's still hot." She took a ladle full of soup and filled her bowl.

"Ok, thanks for the warning. Thank you for the food." She blew on a spoonful of soup. 

"I hope this soup helps you sleep better."

"Why is that?"

"You told me this morning in class."

"I did? All well, let's enjoy." She took the spoon and put in her mouth. 

Before she could grab another spoon full of it, the lights go out in the house. Thunder roar outside the windows of the house. Chiaki let out a scream. Nagito tripped trying to get to where Chiaki was sitting. His head landed somewhere soft. The lights came back on and Chiaki looked down to have a vision of Nagito's head buried in her chest while her legs were open. Nagito immediately sat up straight on his knees apologizing to Chiaki for ending up in such a position. She was blushing, but not from embarrassment. It was a whole different reason her face kept adding more heat from Nagito. She'd never thought that she would get another opportunity like this, so she took a risk.

"What! Nanami-san!" Nagito felt Chiaki tug him over to her. His head laying on her chest.

"Shhh. Please stay with me." She wrapped her arms around him. 

"Nanami-san."

"I want you to stay here for the night. I don't want to be alone, and I can tell you live alone as well. Let's finish dinner and go to my room." They set the table back up and finished the soup. 

Komaeda Slurped his remaining noodles down. When finished, They both washed the dishes together. Komaeda accidentally touched Chiaki's hand when reaching to dry a bowl. He later wiped the table while she swept up. The kitchen was finally clean. Chiaki went upstairs and made room for her lovely guest. She cleared off the left side of her bed sitting her stack of games on the desk next to her PC. Komaeda came into the room and laid down on the floor.

"No Komaeda, bad! You sleep up here." Chiaki snapping at Nagito and pulling on his tie. 

"Are you sure you want me to sleep in your bed? Wouldn't it be bad for a guest to kick you out of your bed?"

"We can share. There's plenty of space."

"Can I go wash up though? I need to shower before I sleep or I can't relax."

"Of course. Need anything help?" Chiaki was moving closer against his personal space.

"Well, um no. That's fine. I'll be back." Nagito went to the nearby bathroom. He took off his clothes and turned on the shower. Stepping inside the tub to feel hot water rain down on him. "I'm filth." He thought to himself. "Why would Nanami, class representative be interested in filth?" He thought some more. When he was finished, 

he got out and turned off the water. He forgot to get a towel. He stuck his head out the door and called for Chiaki to bring him a towel. She came to the door with a towel & some men's pjs.

"Where did you find these?"

"They're my dad's old pjs. I figured you wouldn't have a spare set of clothes in your bag. Unless you wanted to sleep naked."

"Nanami-san!" Komaeda closed the bathroom door.

"I'm joking!"

Chiaki went back to her room. She sat in her rolling chair playing on the computer. Komaeda came back, the pjs looking a little big on his thin frail figure. His collarbones stood in Chiaki's vision as he tried keeping the shirt up. Chiaki Logged off and laid down on the left side of the bed. Komaeda sitting in the chair next to her side. 

"Komaeda, you don't have to be shy. I don't bite." Chiaki giggled.

"I'm not, I just don't want someone to get the wrong idea. Like what if your parents returned and saw us in bed together? They would be angry at you." Before he could go on degrading his existence, Chiaki slapped his left cheek. Then pulled him into a hug.

"Don't say things like that! You've been a gentleman this entire night staying here. Now please quit talking and come over here. I'm getting cold and need your warmth." He gave her a nod and went to the other side of the bed. He snuggled in under the sheets while she came up to him. She lays her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around him. Puts a leg up on him as if he was a large body pillow that she wanted to cuddle. All was innocent until Chiaki kept squirming against Nagito. He was feeling a little uncomfortable and turned to face her.

"Nanami are you alright? You keep rubbing up against me like an animal in heat."

"I Koma- no Nagito need you to do something. Promise me if you do this favor, don't tell anyone in class tomorrow."

"Umm, sure but what is it?" 

"I want you to let me sit on top of you, and rub against your waist." It took a moment for Nagito's mind to process what Chiaki was asking. In response he jumped from the bed leaving Chiaki in it.

"I'm sorry Nanami-san but I can't let you do that."

"What? why?" She gave his arm a grip.

"Cause well, you Nanami-san is umm. This is wrong!" He was lost for words. He couldn't perform a complete sentence to explain why this was wrong.

"But Nagito-"

"I should leave, you can return my clothes tomorrow or throw them away." He ran to the front to retrieve his shoes. He put them on and walked out. 

"Please don't go! I don't want to be left alone!" Chiaki poked her head outside her bedroom window. She shouts to Nagito until he is out of her sight. 

He makes it back to his dorm room trying to catch his breath. He took off the pjs he borrowed from Chiaki and threw on more comfortable sleepwear. Hopefully tomorrow Chiaki will be back to her original self.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to write! I had a lot of projects dumped on me at last minute! I'm hoping to just make this into a 3 chapter fanfic instead of just a one shot because I feel like this could be turned into something beautiful! Hope you enjoyed, and if you want to see this into a full fanfic let me know!


End file.
